<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whiskeyküsse by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046690">whiskeyküsse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, minor alison dilaurentis/aria montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason ist die verbotene Frucht, der Aria nicht widerstehen kann.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whiskeyküsse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>überarbeitet am 28.01.21</p><div class="center">
  <p><i>your kiss is like whiskey</i><br/>it gets me drunk<br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=257334#t257334">#_0995</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Alkohol</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deine Küsse sind wie Whiskey, weil Deine Lippen aus Sünde und <em>Du darfst nicht</em> gemacht sind. Du hast mich schon nach Sekunden um den Finger gewickelt gehabt. Mit einem einfachen <em>ich will Dich</em> und einem noch viel simpleren <em>Du mich auch?</em></p><p>Die Füße kalt im Regen, aber Deinen Whiskey auf der Zunge. Das ist das Wichtigste. Mehr brauche ich nicht, um mich gut zu fühlen.</p><p>Deine Küsse machen mich trunken. Betrunken trunken. Taumelig und wirbelnd. Die Gedanken im Kreis jagen lassen. </p><p>Dass gerade Du nach Whiskey schmeckst, hätte ich mir denken können. Ali hat beim Geheimnisse verraten auch danach geschmeckt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>